bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Emishi Amano
Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Echolocation: Since loosing his eyesight during his academy days, Emishi has focused on utilizing his other senses to combat opponents. In this case he uses his ears in order to sense everything in the environment around him. Having to rely on his hearing to fight, Emishi has strengthened his ears to hear even the faintest of sounds, from when humans move their muscles, to even the direction they are going to attack from. It is because of this Emishi is able to predict where his opponent is going to attack from. According to Emishi, those that have sight have difficulty to achieve this level of sense of sound, but he himself is able to achieve it and it is because he is blind that makes him strong. Flash Step Mastery: Emishi's skill in this area comes from a mix of his rigorous training that he constantly puts himself through, his magnetism abilities, and a natural talent for speed. Through setting up courses to move through or timing himself in how far he can cover in a certain amount of time, he constantly pushed himself to become faster, despite his blindness. His Shunpo can only be compared to a lightning bolt and some even speculate that Emishi can actually outpace one. :Jikimon (磁気門, Magnetic Gate): To use this ability, Emishi begins changing the magnetic poles around his body to oppose the greatest force currently upon him. When fully activated, all an observer will see are golden sparks of electricity that will begin jumping from around his body as though he were an electrical conduit. The sparks will gradually grow more powerful and brighter within seconds and soon a loud and sudden roar of thunder will radiate in synchronization with a bright flash of gold, ultimately making Emishi disappear completely. Whenever this ability is used, golden sparks are left in the place of where he used to be. The ability's trump card though is the fact that even his reiatsu has vanished as well, although Emishi he can't attack while he is using Jikimon. Magnetic Manipulation Many have speculated that his abilities revolved around his abilities to utilize his needles with pinpoint accuracy, however, it was later revealed that his abilities revolved around manipulation of magnetic fields, utilizing two stones embedded in his palms. Using these, Emishi can manipulate the needles of his Shikai to strike at an opponents critical points on their bodies and can even produce opposite poles of magnetic force in order to propel himself forward an enemy at high speeds or lock himself in place in order to withstand an attack. Zanpakuto Shikai: Released with the command "Peel", _____ begins separating into a cluster of several black needles that float around Emishi's being. These needles are created from a black magnetic ore that is said to be found under the sacred soil of Mt. Fuji. The magnetic density of these needles greatly surpass that of a super-conductive magnet, allowing Emishi to control them at will with the use of his magnetism abilities. : Shikai Special Ability: Emishipro.jpg Emishiapp.png Magnetneedle.jpg